dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Timeline
Age System While most of the English versions of the Dragon Ball timeline that I've seen interpret the dating system with B.C. and A.D, I'm unsure as to the accuracy of that translation. According to the Wikipedia article on the Dragon World; "The dating system is also quite different. While the length and divisions of the year seem to be identical to the Gregorian Calendar, years are reckoned by the Age system (エイジ Eiji, interpreted as the Christian A.D.)." In the personal notes I keep, I refer to dates as (for example) 764 Age rather than 764 A.D.. For the "B.C." dates, I use "BA", for Before Age. The Dragon World's actual relation to our own Earth has always been intentionally ambiguous, and using a unique system of date reckoning such as Age keeps in line with this theme. I personally think it would be neat for the Wiki to use this system, too. Yamcha 22:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) 750 million years B.C. Someone put information about saying in 750 milion years b.c "first saiyans are thought to exist" where is the source for this, I looked everywhere and nowhere does this show up. 64.126.144.210 16:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Guys, i thought Dragonball took place in the present. 761 A.D. October 12th Just noticing a lot is down thats supposed to of happened on this day, I'm sure this happened over a long period. Correct me if I'm wrong. :It says "761 A.D. October 12th and onward". Notice the "onward" part; that means it started on that day, and the rest of the events happened later. However, it's not the clearest way to put it...--Sega381 00:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) dragon ball plot hole or time line plot hole? * 762 A.D. November 2nd: Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai * 762 A.D. December 24th: Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. Frieza battles the Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, after Krillin is killed. Namek explodes. afrer only a month and twenty two days they are able to use the dragon balls to revive all the poele on namek. is this a plot hole in the series or this time line? Oni Link 22:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems that the Dragon Balls year-wait "resets" when Kami dies and resurrects. Something somewhat similar happened when King Piccolo killed the Eternal Dragon, and Kami resurrected it. He intentionally forced the year-long wait to become shorter. I guess that is a possible explanation, but it's not given explicitly anywhere that I know of.--Sega381 00:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I would assume that it was because Kami and Piccolo died. That would make perfect sense. 01:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yoshi,Christan,Mimi,Yoshia,Shiango In the distant future age 1994 Yoshi,Christan,Mimi,Yoshia,Shiango are born... Someone want to enlighten what this is? :Vandalism.--Sega381 04:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Mistake *'749 Age September 9th' :Goku defeats Yamcha. Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. This is false because the Ox King stuff happens two days after Goku defeats Yamcha and my source for this is the manga. Also the Boss rabbit and pilaf stuff happen in a different day than the ox king stuff because in the end of The Kamehameha Wave you see the sunset at the end of the episode. I fixed these mistakes. - Slayer25769 Canon I see a lot of non-canon material in this time line from movies and such. I think that this time line should only include canon material to avoid confusion and plot holes. -- NexCarnifex :Could you specify which material are you refering to? I don't think there is any "fan" material in the timeline. Canon is a very relative, subjective and restrictive term. In this case, you seem to be refering to the anime as canon? Or to the manga as canon? As with the rest of the wiki, I don't think we should restrict ourselves to that material. :What I do agree with is to reference each entry so it is clear if it comes from a movie, anime, etc, AND to avoid "guessing" years for events that are not clearly stated anywhere. That things should be rectified. If there are movie events that don't have actual years specified, they should probably be removed. --Sega381 23:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : :The manga is cannon, anime is full of filler that was added just to prolonge the series until the manga was updated and the movies have major inconsistencies for the most part don't even fit into the Dragon Ball Timeline at all, such as the Turles film. I'm saying maybe we should split the timelines into a cannon timeline and a non-cannon timeline, therefore people like me who want to read the actuall Dragon Ball story can, without sifting through loads of stuff that was only taked onto the series without Akira's ok. The only thing Akira actually deemed cannon apart from the manga was the Bardock special. NexCarnifex 17:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Edit: Nvrmind, I see someone went in and clearly labeled the Non-Canon parts, thanks, I might go make sure he got all of them. NexCarnifex 17:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Read the Manual of Style before editing any articles. Doing so will educate you as to the stance of this site. 19:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :You do what I attempted then, the right way, because it has been started and not finished, making the article messier than my edit made it.NexCarnifex 19:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's a valid complaint, I've done so. 20:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I propose we use a symbol system with a legend to indicate what statements are non-canon, or more specifically, which are exclusive to the anime, movies, crossovers, etc. Or some kind of system, the timeline just isn't complete as it is, as it is it's a non-canon timeline.NexCarnifex 20:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do that later then, just saying this so you know, reply with your thoughts.NexCarnifex 20:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Do not do that, it would be against the policies of the site for reasons made clear in the MoS. 22:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball GT Timeline: in the Funimation Dub of the remastered Dragon Ball GT Season one booklet, it states that Dragon Ball GT takes place seven years after Dragon Ball Z, not ten years. Nikon23 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Year Wait? After the Dragon Balls are used by Oolong for the panties, only a few months pass before Goku finds a Dragon Ball, after the 21st Tournament. Well known by everyone the Dragon Balls on Earth take one year to turn into normal Dragon Balls from rocks.--SuperSaiyan3Broly 23:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC)User:SuperSaiyan3Broly : Goku goes to train with Master Roshi and Krillin and competes in the World Martial Arts Tournament before he even starts looking for the Dragon Balls again. He doesn't find any of them before the end of that Tournament and the beginning of the Red Ribbon Army Saga, I believe. Please let me know if I am mistaken though. 00:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the timeline, less than 8 months pass between the wish (749, September 10) and the first balls gathered by the Red Ribbon Army (750, May 7th). So, in fact, there is an inconsistency, at least with the dates in the timeline.--Sega381 00:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I didn't know the exact number of months, but I knew it had to be less than a year. I was wondering if anyone had a source of why this happened or if it was just another inconsistent moment.--SuperSaiyan3Broly 13:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC)User:SuperSaiyan3Broly ::::I also hate how completly inconsistent the movies are with the anime, especialy how even thought it is impossible for the first movie the Dead Zone to happen, they ended up making a whole 10 episode filler on how Garlic Jr. returned.-- May 12th or May 10th 767 What is the date the Cyborgs first shown up and most of the Z fighters were killed? According to this page it was May 12th, but according to the History of Trunks page it was on May 10th?? Jeangabin666 13:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's May 12th. Jeangabin666 08:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) GT Timeline Question Are you postive that the original Japanese version says that GT is 5 years after DBZ? I ask this because in the first episode, Pan is on a date. Why would a 10 year old be on a date? Also, the Tournament the following year is the 31st Tournament and the one at the end of DBZ was the 28th. The tournaments are every 3 or 4 years; if it was only 6 years after the end of DBZ at that point, it should have been the 30th Tournament instead. It just makes more sense to me that the beginning of DBGT is 10 years after DBZ. NANLIT 02:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Online Timeline I remember seeing the Dragon Ball Online timeline, however it was in korean and i could not read it. I used google translate (Which provided little help). I would like to know if, anybody has translated it all yet. I remember that Age 801, Goku & Vegeta go of to someplace in space to have a final battle, then years later Supernova's are detected. I was wondering if it had been translated to a better, because it sounds really interesting. We all have been awaiting the epic final battle between Goku and Vegeta, fighting at their highest level. I would also like to know more about other things in the storyline like Mirra & Towa. Anybody that knows good translations hook me up. lol Link to Category:Timeline contents? I noticed the contents there also have smaller individual pages summarizing what happened. There may be some contradictions but we can work those out. It appears to be potentially really useful. Since we have headings on this timeline list page, could we turn them into URLs so that if people click them they can do to the individual page to help connect the separate approaches? Tyc 04:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Tarble Where has it been officially stated Tarble was born in 737? -KidVegeta Age What is actually "Age", when does it start? What happened on "Age 0"? Pan's birth inconsistency There seems to be an error with the time in which Goku became a Super Saiyan God and fought the God of Destruction Beerus since it was a major plot point that Videl was pregnant with Pan at the time and afterwards it is also stated in this timeline that Pan was born two years later, which is obviously impossible. Verification of the the year these took place is necessary and an edit needs to be made. Seanydangerously (talk) 11:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's an inconsistency : / This is what happens when the movie writers make a story without studying up first ; ) 18:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::False. According to Pan's Daizenshuu 7 biography and Daizenshuu 7 timeline, Pan was born in Age 779, not in Age 780. It is just a fan speculation that she was born in Age 780. ::GianG (talk) 17:05, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok since GianG has provide his sources I am ok with him editing everything back to the way it was because two of his sources we say are reliable the gt perfect files and Daizenshuu so I will not undo his edits as long as he provides his sources. ::::Thanks. :) GianG (talk) 11:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but we still need sources for all the changes. A list here would be fine, or even better would be through the in-article reference function. Future readers won't be satisfied by the response that years ago Gian convinced Goku20 so it must be legit. 18:39, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Pan's birth date The dub just states that Pan was 4 in Age 784, but this doesn't mean that she was born in Age 780, this is just fan speculation. According to Daizenshuu 7 and to the GT: Perfect Files, she was born in Age 779. With all the informations that we know, we can just say that she was born in Age 779 after 7th May. GianG (talk) 09:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nappa's birth date According to Daizenshuu 7, he was in his 50's when he was killed (Age 762). This means that he was born in Age 702-712. GianG (talk) 09:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) vedio game: why was vedio games added to the timeline? i can understand dragon ball online, but the rest is pointless. this timeline is confusing. should of just made a vedio game timeline page since their is a alternate timeline page. Nikon23 12:03AM 12/14/2014 :Why Dragon Ball Online is ok but not the others? Some games like Shin Budokai have a big story and have a clear place in the timeline so it's all right to add them. 14:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Shin Budokai an alternate reality? 04:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I always thought shin budokai was a alternate reality. and Dragon Ball Online has a list of events that happened in a timeline. Nikon23 12/16/2014 11:50PM ''' their still should be a vedio game timeline instead Nikon23 12/16/2014 11:54PM''' Shin Budokai was never said to be an alternate reality, it is said to take place a couple years after Kid Buu's defeat. Why should movies be included in the timeline but video games (with unique stories) be separated?--Neffyarious (talk) 06:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) their movies not vedio games. the movies are side stories. their should be no reason to mention the vedio games in the offical timeline besides Dragon Ball Online (which has a list of events that happens in it's own timeline). Nikon23 12/17/2014 5:13PM